The Fifth International Workshop on HIV Persistence during Therapy will take place on December 6-9, 2011 in St. Martin, West Indies. Since the first edition of this workshop in 2003, the issue of HIV Persistence & Reservoirs has become more relevant, not only for the biologist but also for the clinician facing the problem of a long-term control of a persistent retroviral infection. As effectively treated patients experience neurocognitive dysfunction, premature aging, and persistent inflammation, more attention is paid to these reservoirs and to new therapeutic strategies capable of targeting HIV at this level. The Workshop is recognized as THE reference workshop on HIV reservoirs. The program format will continue to follow the past successes and include presentation of new, unpublished data and a panel of experts to sum up the current data in the field. Specific Aims: 1. Bring together physicians, clinicians, scientists and clinical researchers in the HIV persistence and latency arena to present and discuss scientific research and new data. 2. Provide training of underrepresented scientists from various countries, young graduate students, nurses, and/or post-doctoral fellows through attendee scholarships. 3. Provide Continuing Medical Education (CME) credit for physicians. Educational Objectives: The educational objectives of the 2011 program are to achieve advancement in the following categories: 1. Animal Models and Reservoirs; 2. Cellular Biology and Reservoirs; 3. Virology, Immunology and Reservoirs; 4. Pharmacology, Intensification and Reservoirs; 5. Clinical Implications of Compartments and Reservoirs; 6. Primary HIV Infection and Eradication Issues; 7. New Therapeutic Approaches. Design & Methods: The International Workshop on HIV Persistence during Therapy program will be designed by an internationally-recognized Program Committee, and will take place over 2.5 days biannually in St. Martin, West Indies. It will include scientific presentations in both oral and poster presentation formats. The number of participants will be limited to 150, and participants must have submitted abstracts for selection as either an oral or poster presentation. As in previous years, abstract selection will be extremely rigorous. The Accreditation Council for Continuing Medical Education (ACCME)-accredited program will provide ample time for formal and informal interactions between delegates and faculty.